


Traitor

by TallDarkAndHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feeling Trapped, Friendship, Gen, Toxic friendship, Traitor, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome
Summary: A poem.





	Traitor

Here we are again, fighting the same fight  
I plead my case while you push that you’re right  
A lover of arguing, you shame and belittle me  
I only want to get out, I only want to be free

When you hurt my feelings, I swallow and seethe  
Don’t be surprised that now I lie through my teeth  
We had some good times but they are fleeting  
You reprimand me like you’re a sheep bleating

You were better when I didn’t know you that much  
You need and need your friends like a crutch  
Keep talking hon and you can pack up and leave  
Lead you to the door as I snicker into my sleeve

You tell me that my opinions are too divisive  
Have you noticed that it's you who's sensitive  
That you should let it go, get off your high horse  
Not try to guilt me for things I shouldn’t feel remorse

Create a fight out of nothing and ruin my day  
You skip home jauntily but now here I lay  
In the grave you dig and push me silently into  
Sinking into the poison you accidentally spew

I can vent and vent but you will never change  
Your words painting me as the villain deranged  
The only friend of mine who is so confrontational  
Cries twice a week and you think you’re inspirational 

Talking to you is like talking to Twitter  
You fling your filth in the air like glitter  
It’s not my fault you’ve had a shitty life  
We quickly reach a stalemate in this strife

Now I’m lying in wait, ready to draw the line  
Sipping blood-red wine and looking for a sign  
I wouldn’t mean it if I said ‘see you later’  
Don’t expect a letter from this wounded traitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just using poetry to vent now. 
> 
> Please drop your favourite line in the comments.


End file.
